Content display and delivery systems exist to provide users of computer devices with information and entertainment. Content comprises a large number of different kinds of presentational materials, including images and text. Content includes dynamic media such as weather and news updates, social media such as Twitter and Facebook, information such as email and entertainment such as video. It is increasingly problematic for a user to efficiently and successfully navigate their way through this vast proliferation of content to receive and view only that which is relevant to him. This is wasteful of a user's time and network resources, as well as local processing and storage resources.